metalwaltzfandomcom-20200222-history
Guide for new player
Please read Game Guide for some basic first. What should I do? Not going to repeat all suggestion such as "clear all special maps" "Spend you XX to YY" here, please read Game Guide first. We focus on detailed guide to build up your army of girls from scratch. Setup Your Squad 2 , 2 and your starter M4 is one of the best combination to help you advance all the way to 8-4. Spend food to boost her Level quickly until Lv35, and promote her with material and codon if possible. After promotion nothing can challenge her before 8-4 with proper equipment installed. Find Your Heavy and SPG We assume you get nothing good from Depot - Forge or drops, and need to obtain them from R&D. Churchill Mk-III and IV are cheap and able to tank for your team all the way to map 10 or more. They are good at desert map such as chapter 5, 8-4. (and more in ch 10 and 11 so they still useful there) If you think RNG is with you, try farming 2-4 there are two nodes with Churchill III drop, and 2-4 can run by any tank even Lv1. If you got Grille M you can consider develop Bison because they share same tech. Grille M is not uncommon from forge and she will be your major firepower support. In case you need another SPG to fill the post before arrives, M12 and SU-18 can provide you much needed firepower. Beside Bison, you can also consider M7B1 or SU-5 The Alternatives Although you can reach 8-4 easily with your squad of promoted M4, SPGs and Churchills, but doesn't mean other route are tougher or slow. I didn't try those route by myself, but there are player focus on cromwell, Panzer IV or jump right into , for M6A1 and let M6 or other American tanks fight their way to 8-4. Techology First 6 stages in tier 1 technology are cheap and it is recommend to advance all tech to tier 2-1 (first stage of tier 2) to unlock the tree. You always run out of blueprints early so only research the equipment that can installed on your main squad. Unlike ammo and armor, Metal Maiden can only one type of chassis and engine, making them impossible to counter some type of Terrain effects. It is wise to focus on few type of techs instead of researching everything. Such as girls using the same tech and decide to focus on medium or heavy tanks. We will talk about the later one in another section. There are more than 6 stages in tier 1 and tier 2 technology. Tier 1 has 12 stages and Tier 2 has 8 stages. Tier 1 technology improves all girls, but Tier 3 only for rarity girls only. Tier 2 improves and . Focus on the techs you want and continue to advance Tier 1 if you have Blueprints , material and codon to spare. Category:Tutorial